


The Secrets They Kept

by TheDemigodPaladin



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Hidden Talents, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Protective Parents, Wizards Spoilers (Tales of Arcadia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: While in New York trying evade the Arcane Order, Douxie discovers a secret that will shake Team Trollhunter to it's core....And turn the fight in their favor.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Of All The Mornings

Thankfully, no one took a second glance at the figure zig-zagging through the crowds of New York City. If they did, all they would have seen was a dark-haired girl glancing behind her and running even faster. Of course, for those that could see through the Mist, the story was very different. 

“They are close.” Douxie heard Nari say beside him. “Skrael and Bellroc?” He asked, moving Nari into a large crowd of people waiting at a light. Since arriving in New York last evening, Nari had been picking up energies that sounded, well, dangerous. “No, they are far. The Kindly Ones.” “The who?” Douxie asked. A figure brushed past him and around a corner, with 3 large bird-ladies following close behind. Nari froze. “The Kindly Ones.” “Doesn’t sound good.” Douxie admitted, going to light up his arm-cuff and summon his staff. 

“No.” Nari warned. “Too many people around, will draw attention.” “Then what do you want me to do?” “Follow them, but do not attack.” Douxie tensed. “But,...” “Douxie, Nari’s right.” Archie said from his perch on Douxie’s shoulder. “The Kindly Ones are very dangerous if you’re not prepared. Observing them by staying close could be your best, since it seems that it’s not you they’re after.” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Of course the one day that Zoë went to New York City, she was attacked by the Furies. She had planned on visiting her aunt that lived downtown before traveling to visit her grandmother, Sally, on the Upper East Side. Chiron had assured her that there was no harm, especially with the entrance to Olympus being so close. But nope, here Zoë was, dodging the Fury’s claws as she threw herself through the crowds and onto a Greyhound bus. The Furies retracted for a moment before moving themselves into an alleyway as more people clambered onto the bus. Zoë’s breath caught. Perhaps the bus would be too full for them to get on? 

But of course, Tyche had looked away for a split second, as shortly after a goth-looking boy entered the bus, Alecto, disguised as a sweet innocent grandmother boarded. Zoë’s breath caught. They were on a bus full of mortals, so any attack that Zoë made against her would be easily misinterpreted. Alecto smiled sweetly at her, but she was offered a seat near the front by the goth boy. She scowled but accepted the seat anyway. 

Goth boy, who appeared to have a cat draped over him lazily, smiled at Zoë and walked over. “Who is that?” He whispered. Zoë glanced at him. “You can see through the Mist too?” She hissed back.   
“The what?” The boy spoke in a British accent.   
“The Mist. It’s the only way you can see what Alecto really is.”  
“I guess so, yes.”   
“That’s Alecto. I’m not sure why she’s following me, but she is.”   
“Is there any way you can lose her? I might be able to help.”   
Zoë glanced at him. “Are you a demigod or legacy?” The boy shook his head. 

“I don’t have any godly blood I’m afraid. But I did study under Merlin himself.”


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friendships are made and running occurs.

“Merlin?” Zoë’s breath caught. “The real Merlin?” The goth boy smiled. “Yes. Trained under him in King Arthur’s court.” Zoë shook her head. “Okay, let’s focus. Alecto will be able to follow me so long as I’m on, erm.”   
“What?”   
“Basically, any property that’s not warded against monsters.”   
“Oh.”   
“Our best bet is the Empire State Building. Alecto might be able to follow us there, but she can’t do any harm.” 

British wizard boy glanced at her. “What if she can?” Zoë shrugged. “Then we go to camp. It’s a bit farther away, but no monsters can get it in.” “Alright, what’s the plan?” Zoë glanced at him. “As soon as the bus stops, run like hell.” 

________________________________________________________________________________

The bus ride to the Empire State Building was longer than Zoë expected, but all things tend to be like that when you expect a monster to lunge at you at any given point. Introductions were made, British Wizard Dude was named Douxie, the cat, which was also a dragon sometimes apparently, was named Archie and the little girl was Nari. “What is this camp you speak of?” Nari asked as the bus rumbled past Times Square. Zoë glanced out the window and looked around. “It’s a place for demigods and legacies of the gods. We learn how to defend ourselves and control any powers we might have. It’s probably the safest place on the Eastern Seaboard for demigods.” Nari nodded. “What of this Olympus? There is safety there.” “Olympus is the home of the gods. Unless I magically become a goddess one day, I can’t live up there. I only qualify for camp because my parents are apparently heroes.” 

While Nari and Zoë spoke of camp, Douxie looked around the bus. Skrael and Bellroc weren’t nearby, Nari would alert him if they were. The lower part of Manhattan gave way to Central Park and the Empire State Building up ahead. Douxie nudged Zoë and she nodded. With a little shake to stir Archie (how did he sleep so easily?) the group stood near the doors. Seeing their movements, Alecto stood up herself and prepared to move to the front of the bus to greet them. “You ready?” Zoë asked.   
“Yup.”   
“As soon as those doors open, run to the elevator.”   
The moment the doors opened, the 3 of them ran towards the entrance and threw open the doors, hearing Alecto trying to catch up. Douxie and Nari, following Zoë’s advice, ran to the elevator while she grabbed a key, albeit with a bit of argument that quickly became agreement, from the desk worker. “Got it!” Zoë proclaimed as the elevator doors shut. She stuck the key into a keyhole and the elevator music turned on. 

Douxie looked over at her as Zoë slumped against a wall. “I’ll guess this is nothing new for you eh?” Zoë laughed. “That clear huh? Consider it a day to day survival tactic.” As Zoë’s pants slowed into regular breathes, the image of a strange man in bell bottom jeans appeared in Douxie’s mind as _Stayin’ Alive_ started playing. “Um,...” “Oh thank the gods. I thought I was the only one to see Apollo with the jeans.” “APOLLO?” “Yup.” Before any other questions could be asked and answered, the elevator doors slid open and he walked out into Olympus.


	3. Introductions and Pleasantries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jim and the rest of the gang show up

“Is this….?”   
“Olympus, realm of the gods? Yup.” 

Douxie took in the elegant surroundings, with white marble buildings and exquisite statues. Zoë paused next to him. “My mother designed it.” She said quietly. “Chiron said that the palaces were destroyed in the Second Titan War, and that my mother was commissioned to redesign Olympus.” Zoë exhaled shakily. “Anyway, let’s go.” “What do we do there?” Douxie inquired. “See if we know why the hell Alecto and the other Kindly Ones were set on me. Then, we go to camp.” 

“We can’t leave right away though.” Douxie said quickly. Zoë glanced at him. “Why?” “I’m meeting some friends in New York.” Zoë bit her lip, considering this. “How quickly can they get here?” “That depends. How long are you willing to wait?” 

_________________________________________________________ 

Fortunately, Jim, Claire and Toby happened to be nearby, so by the time that Zoë had finished meeting with the godly council or whatever, Douxie informed her that his friends were waiting for them downstairs. “Finally,” She proclaimed. “Some good news.” 

“What did the council say?” “Nothing of value from anyone.” Douxie, Archie, Nari and Zoë remained silent in the elevator. “How far is this camp?” Nari asked, breaking the silence that had fallen. “It’s at the tip of Long Island. Mortals see it as a strawberry farm instead of what it really is.” “How will we get there?” Zoë shrugged. “We’ll see. I know a guy.” 

The elevator opened with a soft ‘ding’ as they reached ground level. Douxie happily approached Jim, Claire and Toby alongside Nari and Archie, who exchanged pleasantries. “Who’s that?” Claire asked, pointing at Zoë. She looked up. “Zoë.” She said quickly. “Zoë Jackson. We have to move. Now.” “I thought…” “Well, monsters have that ability. Hernandez Motors is right around the corner. Get there and get a car.” “What? Don’t we need money?” “Tell Mrs. Hernandez that we won’t blow this car up. She’ll understand.” “What? You blew up a car?” “GO!”


	4. Many Questions, Several Unanswered

Jim’s mind was racing, with millions of thoughts going through his head. This girl had told them to get a car and to tell the people behind the desk that she wouldn’t blow this one up? Once buckled into the car safely, the girl, Zoë, stepped on the break, nearly sending Claire into his arms. “Where are we going?” Jim asked, trying to get a good look at his surroundings. “Camp. It’s the only place I’m safe from monster attacks. And Chiron will most certainly have answers. I hope.” “Camp?” Claire asked. “You’re taking us to a summer camp?” “Who said it was a summer camp?” Zoë replied, moving in and out of traffic. 

“What if I told you that this camp is more a residential school for the children of Greek gods?” “What?” Toby asked. “Greek gods are real?” “Yup!” Zoë replied. “They’re real and powerful. Sometimes they find mortals they think are cute and play a game called, ‘Let’s sleep together, get you pregnant and then ignore you and the kid forever.’” Jim froze, getting Claire’s attention beside him. “Jim,” She whispered. “Are you alright?” His voice was caught in his throat. Could that be why his father left? Was his dad a Greek God? “How does one know if their parents are gods?” “You’d normally show a trait of that parent. Athena kids are wicked good at strategy, Poseidon kids can move water, Demeter’s kids have green thumbs, you get the idea.” 

“About what age do they walk out?” Jim asked as the highway turned into a backroad. “What?” Zoë asked. “Around what age do the gods leave their kids?” “They leave their kids before they’re even born. Why?” “I think my father might be a god.” “There’s one easy way to find out,” Zoë said, stopping the car at the base of a hill. 

“Why are we stopped?” Toby asked. “Cause we’re here. If you can’t already cross the barrier, then I’ll give you permissions to enter camp. It’s blocked to mortal eyes.” “What do you mean?” Claire asked. “I can see the entrance sign just fine.” 

“Same here.” Toby said. “Super weird.” As they approached, Zoë nudged them forward. “Try crossing it.” She urged. Jim took a step forward and walked towards the entrance of Camp Half Blood. “Stop.” He heard Zoë order. Jim froze and turned around. He had walked right through the gateway.


End file.
